Esa canción
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Su dignidad no soportaría otra salida de "Remy está muy deprimido".


_**Nota:** Estoy volviendo a publicar, muy alejada de muchas cosas. Pero considerando que tengo tanto material listo para ver la luz, me parecía injusto seguir guardando trabajos solo por tener un par de problemas. Así que aquí un AU con mención de OC (Manuela)._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (excepto mi OC Manuela), todo es de Marvel, Fox y Disney (y cualquiera quien posea los derechos por ahora) y la canción es de Say Ocean. Yo solo los uso con fines de diversión, no estoy lucrando con esto._

 ** _Recomiendo:_** _que escuchen la canción "Nadie mejor" de la banda Say ocean. Es la que cantan los chicos._

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3 a.m. de un día de entre semana, cuando Remy LeBeau estaba borracho, en el asiento trasero de un _Impala_ robado. Era un metro ochenta y ocho de hombre, bien desparramado, a esa hora.

—¿Un _Impala_? —había preguntado Pietro con desdén, cuando Gambit hacía su trabajo.

—Claro que un _Impala_ —replicó Remy—. "Supernatural" —dijo a modo de explicación.

—¿"Supernatural"? —cuestionó.

—¿No sabes lo que es?

—Sabes que no me gusta la fantasía —le recordó, sabiendo que seguro se trataba de una de sus cosas de nerd.

—Cómprate una vida —lo molestó.

Desde aquello, había pasado un par de horas y John, en el asiento del copiloto, no estaba en una mejor condición que el amigo cajún, luego de que optara por beber el Bourbon que Remy seguía comprando.

El chófer, por su lado, estaba maldiciendo su mutación, por enésima vez esa noche. QuickSilver procesaba el alcohol demasiado a prisa, por lo que una borrachera con amigos era igual a él siendo el conductor designado, a pesar de beber más que todos ellos juntos. Un clásico.

Si Remy deprimido no le diera tanto material para chantajes, tal vez Pietro pensaría en dejarlos tirados.

Pero Remy deprimido era hilarante. Más aún cuando blasfemaba por su novia (ex novia): Manuela, un metro cincuenta centímetros de pura maldad.

Lo bueno: todos sabían que ella no le haría daño a Remy. Esos dos se amaban, pero eran idiotas.

Lo malo: Remy era un idiota y se buscó que lo dejaran.

Lo mejor: Ni QuickSilver tenía el corazón para decirle a Gambit que era un idiota, cuando estaba así de deprimido.

John sostenía que se reconciliarían.

Remy creía que era el fin de su felicidad.

Pietro blasfemaba porque esos dos borrachos eran un dolor en el trasero.

De nuevo: un clásico.

Deberían marcharse a casa, en los próximos minutos, pues si esos dos se dormían, Pietro comenzaría a dibujarles penes en el rostro, antes de dejarlos tirados en las puertas de sus respectivos hogares.

Calculaban que cuando aquella lista de reproducción punk de John terminara, sería el fin de la noche.

—¿Cómo pudo dejar a Remy? —se quejó el cajún, tan pomposo como siempre, a pesar del alcohol en sangre.

—Debió ser fácil, luego de que coquetearas con todas las chicas de la fiesta —replicó Pyro. Él podía ser el mejor amigo de Remy, pero por antigüedad, Manuela estaba primero.

—¡Se supone que está de mi lado, esta noche! —gritó. Pues John podía ser el mejor amigo de ambos, pero esa noche se estaba emborrachando con él y era suficiente argumento para tenerlo de su parte, según su lógica. Many siempre tendía a acaparar al pirómano, cuando discutían y estaba a punto de echarle eso en cara, cuando un tamborileo de redoblante se oyó en la siguiente canción—. ¡Oh, no! —casi suplicó, Remy. Pareció dolido—. ¡Esa canción no!

—¡Oh, sí! —lo contradijo un emocionado Pietro, extendiendo la mano para subir el volumen—. ¡Esa canción, sí!

El cajún se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, gruñendo ante la emoción burlona de sus nefastos amigos.

 _Amigo, sé que es muy probable que la vuelvas a encontrar._

 _Dile que todo es pasado y que he logrado olvidar_

Esa maldita canción parecía cantarle a Remy y cada vez; en cada jodida ocasión; esos bastardos habían permitido que se hundiera en auto-compasión, luego de discutir con Many. Como si Remy LeBeau no tuviera suficiente culpa católica encima.

 _Miente y dile que me has visto salir con cincuenta más._

 _Que no tengo más ojeras y que ya he dormido más_

John y Pietro estaban disfrutando un montón de corear esa canción, como si sus mugrientas vidas dependieran de ello, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada rencorosa que su amigo les lanzaba desde el asiento trasero.

Bastardos.

Esa canción era tan Remy, que golpeó el asiento de John con un puño, frustrado.

 _Dile que hablamos muy poco, pero cada que me ves, parece que estoy como nuevo._

 _Dile que me veo muy bien._

Ese tipo entendía tanto a Remy, que solo deseaba invitarle un trago y palmear su hombro.

Diablos.

¿Qué más daba?

 _No le cuentes de la vez que me tuviste que cargar_

 _de lo borracho que me puse el día que me dejó en el bar._

Se había unido, casi sin darse cuenta. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, colgando ambos brazos de los asientos de los chicos, para que su cabeza quedara junto a ellos.

 _Pero no dejes que piense que estoy con las manos frías, igual que el corazón._

Los tres cantaban tan fuerte y desafinado, que los músicos del estéreo no eran competencia, a pesar del volumen alto.

 _Amigo, recuerda que siempre mi lado debes tomar no permitas que esos juegos te hagan pensar que estoy mal_

 _Si estuviera, estamos juntos, diferente que ella y yo que decidió que por su lado las cosas están mejor_

La canción al fin había terminado, luego de un par de estrofas más, dejando unas enormes sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros. Parecían un trío de bobos felices, si no olías el alcohol en el aire ni conocías lo suficiente a Remy, como para saber que su mente estaba yendo muy rápido. Enfadado, dolido y triste.

Los dedos del cajún se habían hundido en el respaldo de los asientos, con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—¡Oh, rayos! —se quejó Pietro, con el tono aburrido propio de alguien que veían todo tan lento.

Los asientos, ahora, brillaban rosa, mientras John palmeaba distraídamente sus bolsillos, tal vez buscando el mechero para encender un cigarrillo; ajeno a lo que sucedía.

No pasó un segundo, cuando QuickSilver sacó los borrachos traseros de esos dos idiotas fuera del auto, tan lejos que pudieron observar, sentados en el suelo, la explosión.

—Dios, necesito recuperarla —refunfuñó Remy, tomando sus rodillas con las manos.

—Definitivamente —aceptó John, sentado junto a él—. Nuestra dignidad no soportará otra salida de "Remy está muy deprimido".

Pietro resopló, viendo cómo los dos pelmazos compartían un cigarrillo. Ya debería dejarlos en sus casas, a pie.

Un clásico.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Me encantan los reviews, ya lo saben, pero me encantaría más que se pasaran por mi nueva página de facebook **Un trago de letras** y den like, que es para publicar mis escritos propios._

 _Gracias. Be free, be happy._


End file.
